


Hideaways and Talking about Babies

by MorningGlory2



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, and he feels old, and potential for part 2, baby making sex, chris evans wants to be a daddy, not to give away too much, reader is a kind soul, talk of having babies, there is plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2
Summary: from the Tumblr prompt: "Can u write something like of Chris wanting to be a dad? Please"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I’m not sure if this is what you were looking for, nonnie, but I sure hope you like it! I loved writing this tbh. It’s a little unconventional and yet I think it totally works. Eager to see what you all think. I have a lot of prompts I’m still working, if I haven’t answered yours, don’t give up hope! :) There’s a potential for Part 2 here...let me know if y’all want it!

It was cold outside the rental house but warm in the master suite where you lay. Fire roaring in the fireplace, lights dim, three heavy blankets covering your body, you were cozy warm next to the man you had called _home_ for a little over a year. He was reading a book on Greek mythology and you were typing away on your laptop, working remotely while you two hid out in the mountains.

 

No one knew about you and you suspected you’d be able to continue keeping it a secret a while longer. The man was fiercely private and you respected it, enjoyed it actually. It was special; your relationship was just for the two of you and the people you chose to make privy, family and a few friends included.

 

You had a small group of friends who had accompanied you to the mountains but you preferred your own space, your own place to stay. The cabins were close together for gathering but far enough apart for privacy. Snow fell outside and the world was quiet, just the two of you in your own world. It was the perfect getaway before he went on to film overseas next month and you were without him for at least 90 days.

 

You were so enthralled in your report you didn’t notice he put his book down until he was rolling toward you, head propped up in his palm as he studied you. You grinned a little.

 

“Yes?” You glanced toward him but continued typing away, trying to get this done so you didn’t have to think about it tomorrow.

 

“You want kids, right?”

 

The question caught you off guard and a keysmash followed on the screen. He raised his eyebrows as you backspaced several characters, erasing the mess you’d made. Licking your lips you glanced toward him, curious and flushed.

 

“I...yeah. I do. You know I do,” you had already had that conversation in the beginning of your relationship because it was important to both of you. But you hadn’t talked about it since; neither of you had been in a place to really consider it. And you weren’t married. And he wasn’t just a normal guy. While you didn’t want his status or his very public reputation to play a role, it did on the occasion. It was inevitable.

 

He pulled at the flannel sheets, tracing the pattern with a finger. You had officially ceased typing, staring him down silently as you waited patiently (more like silently impatiently) to continue.

 

“Do you think there’s such a thing as being ready?”

 

“Ready to have kids?” You clarified, wading slowly into uncharted waters.

 

“Yeah. People say you’re never _really_ ready but...I don’t know. How do you feel about it?” He glanced up at you where you were upright and leaning against the pillows and the look in those honest, pretty blue eyes made your heart ache.

 

“Well,” you swallowed and closed your laptop, work put away for the night, “I mean...I think they’re right, whoever _they_ are, because I think no one is ever really ready. But….I think if the potential parents are financially secure and in the right places in their lives, ready to write that next chapter…maybe that means they’re as ready as they’ll ever be,” You slid down and mirrored his position, slipping your hand under his, stilling his anxious movements. “How do you feel about it?”

 

“I feel old,” he started and you couldn’t help but laugh. He had a few years on you but not much. He wasn’t old by any means. “I feel like if I don’t do it soon I’m gonna lose some kind of window or something will happen and…” he drifted off and you empathized. The man was a thinker by nature.

 

You let your head fall to the pillow so your eyes could meet his. “Chris, what are you getting at here?” You softly pried. He took a breath.

 

“I love you. I wanna have kids with you. If you..want to have kids with me. Soon. I’m ready. I’ve been ready. I’ve wanted this for so long I was just never with the right person. And now I am,” he let go of your hand and slid his large palm over your cheek. His hand was warm and you nuzzled into it, smiling sweetly up at him.

 

“Do you want to get married?” You asked in a rush, surprised that you formed the thought into actual words. He nodded against his hand.

 

“I do. But...everything doesn’t have to be in order for me. And supposedly, making a baby takes time. So like…,” he shrugged and you raised an eyebrow, amused at how sweetly backwards this all was.

 

“Christopher, are you proposing we make a baby? Now?”

 

His cheeks turned red but a smile tugged at his lips. “I’m proposing we start considering it. And maybe start..trying. If it’s what you want. I know I want it, with you,” he let his hand fall and he leaned over to place a slow kiss to your lips. Your world spun for a moment, your brain absorbing everything. You loved him, you’d told your best friend on your third date you were gonna marry this man. Nothing about this scared you—except being sure this was the right move and the right time. But he was so sure, you could see it in his face as he pulled away, eyes meeting.

 

“I wanna get married,” you bargained, arms reaching out to pull him closer. “I don’t care if it’s a fuckin’ court house wedding,” he moved to your side of the bed, his bare chest almost flush with your own, still clad in one of his hoodies, “But before any baby is born, I wanna marry you.”

 

“You got it, sweetheart,” he replied instantly, grinning ear to ear as he leaned forward and captured your lips again, this time with more intent. “Don’t worry,” he muttered against your mouth, “I’ll make sure the proposal is exceptional.”

 

You laughed, pulling him on top of you, your yoga pants thin enough to allow you to feel his growing length against your hip. “You could propose right this moment and I’d be just as ecstatic. I don’t need some sunset or fancy dinner,” you clarified, your legs bending on either side of his hips as you nestled him between your thighs. He rocked against you, seeking friction and teasing you. You moaned and giggled.

 

“I’ve got an idea already, don’t worry,” he chuckled before nudging your head to the side and burying his scruffy face against your neck, licking and kissing as he rut against you, toying with you as he worked you up slow.

 

“This means no more condoms?” You asked with a slight incredulous tone. He groaned into your neck.

 

“As long as you’re still sure...no more condoms.”

 

“Fuck… God I need you right fucking now then,” you couldn’t wait, eager to feel him inside you bare for the first time, eager to experience another new moment for just the two of you. And if a baby came from this night...it’d be even more special for you.

 

“I fuckin’ love when you’re impatient,” he rasped, pulling at your clothes as you tried to discard them too. Kisses were peppered in between laughter, his mouth landing on your breasts as soon as they were bare. You keened and kicked off your leggings and panties, wrapping your legs around him to pull him down once you were free.

 

“Please,” you begged into his kisses, the air shifting between you both as you were on the precipice of something huge.

 

“You want a baby, sweetheart?” He murmured as he lined himself up, tracing the warm tip of his cock around your entrance. Anticipation had you grasping at him eagerly.

 

“Please, Chris, I want a baby. With you,” your voice was breathy and he cut off your whine as he slid home slow, no lubricant necessary as your soaking need welcomed him in with no barrier for the very first time.

 

It was slow at first, the first few strokes enticing and dragged out as you marveled at the difference in the lack of condom. You both had been very sure of protection your entire relationship, and while you chose not to use pills for your own personal reasons, condoms were ever present.

 

Now you were feeling the heat of him, the hard length and girth of him fully seated inside you, stretching you and filling you, skin to skin. It was almost enough to send you over the edge alone; there was something so incredibly intimate about having nothing between you. You shook and moaned, fingers digging into his skin as he groaned roughly against your skin, seeming to need a few adjusting moments himself.

 

“Fuck..,” he hissed, tentatively rocking forward and deep, making you gasp. “So fuckin’ hot...wet...Jesus, baby, I’m not gonna be able to last long,” he punctuated each word with a grunt or kiss, starting to move as you rolled your hips beneath him, accepting every thrust and feeding it back to him.

 

“It-it’s okay,” you whispered, feeling every nerve ending and still trying to grasp what was happening. “I’m right there too,” you murmured.

 

“Ride me,” he requested roughly, his voice deeper than normal in moments like this. Between small laughs and shuffling bodies and messy kisses, you two maneuvered until you were settled atop his hips, sliding down over him again. The pleasure and moans were mutual as he filled you deeply. You wasted no time placing your hands on his chest and beginning to rock, chasing the moment you both were eager for.

 

His hands slid up your thighs, one lingering at your hip, one cupping your cheek. You leaned into his touch and rolled your hips harder, riding him with a more back and forth motion than up and down. Every drag of your hips had your clit rubbing against him, the rough hair there at the base of his cock teasing your sensitive bud. Every push of your hips had his cock pressing deep inside against that spot that made you quake and you both were soon on the edge, your measured movements turning rapid and less clean. His whispers of _fuck baby...yes...god just like that_ and _I love watching you ride my cock_ were enough to make you want to lose your damn mind. But it was the low, rushed and shaky way he said _come on, come for me, let me come inside you_ that made you fall. One more hard roll and you were gasping and crying out against him, legs shaking as he let go right behind you, his chest tightening under your fingers, his hands tightening on you as he exploded inside you.

 

You were in the same position, propped up with hands on his chest when you finally opened your eyes and stopped gasping. He was staring at you adoringly, looking spent and utterly wrecked. Cheeks red, flush slipping down into his chest, he was a gorgeous mess. You could only hope you looked half as good.

 

“Lay down,” he rasped, gesturing to your pillow beside him. You both groaned as you slipped off of him and rolled to your back on the bed. You stretched like a lazy cat and then suddenly Chris was above you with an extra pillow from his side. “Hips up,” he instructed and you laughed as you did as you were told. He blushed beautifully and added, “I think this is supposed to help it all..get where it needs to go.” Your laughter continued as you settled yourself on the pillow and dragged him down for a kiss. It was sweet and reminded you of all that was to come for you both. You just hoped it happened organically. There was no reason yet to believe it wouldn’t and you chose to bask in euphoria and push away those anxieties for another day.

 

“I love you,” he whispered into your lips. You melted.

 

“Love you back,” you replied easily in your normal way and he slipped away only for water and to clean himself up. You fell asleep curled up, your hips still on that damn pillow because it was far too comfortable to move.

 

———

  
  
  



	2. Proposals and Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 is here by popular demand! Enjoy!

The bed beside you was cold when you finally woke from your sex induced sleep. Rolling to find the clock, you realized you’d slept in and the thought left you laughing a little to yourself. Apparently your evening had left you feeling relaxed; sleeping in wasn’t your thing. And you were hardly ever up before Chris, especially on vacation. 

 

You found the discarded hoodie from the night before piled on top of your leggings on the floor. You slipped away to the bathroom, dresing and brushing your teeth, sweeping your hair up out of your face. With a yawn and a pair of socks on your cold feet, you headed for the rustic staircase, the scent of coffee leading you down. 

 

“Christopher,” you called out in a sing song tone as you reached the bottom of the stairs. You turned the corner toward the kitchen, glancing out the large picturesque windows that overlooked the landscape. The snow was still falling and it made you smile immediately. Snowed in with your love? Sounded like heaven. 

 

You looked back toward the kitchen and stopped short, startled. Chris was on one knee, a black box in his hands. Your own hands flew to your mouth in surprise, your eyes growing almost comically large. 

 

“Baby,” he began, his voice a little shaky despite the huge smile on his handsome face. In his own cotton sweatpants and a long sleeve navy blue sleep shirt, his soft hair uncovered and messy, he was everything you’d fallen in love with and more. You felt tears well up in your eyes. You had  _ not _ anticipated a proposal this soon after your conversation just last night. 

 

“Chris,” you replied, folding your hands on your mouth, covering your lips like you would as a little girl, “Ye-”

 

“Shh,” he waved his hand to stop you and you laughed with glee, “Let me say this!” he begged, steadying himself on his knee as he flipped the box open. The ring caught your eyes and you gasped again. His words, sweet and clear and just for you, brought you back to focus on him though, “Please be my wife, the mother of my children. You’re it for me, you’re everything. Please, marry me?” 

 

You were shaking, a tear slipping down your cheek. Somehow, even after all the talk last night, you were still completely surprised and in awe of the man before you. His words resonated deep in your soul. All you wanted was exactly that: to marry him. 

 

“Yes!” You exclaimed with joy, your hands flying out to cup his scruffy cheeks as you dropped to your knees in front of him. “Yes, yes,  _ yes _ ,” you chanted as he let out a sob of his own, relief and happiness written all over his own face. He fussed with the ring, pulling it out of the box depsite his shaky hands as you peppered his face with kisses. The ring slid perfectly on your finger, diamond shining against the snowy backdrop. 

 

“I love you,” he murmured, capturing your lips finally. You squealed into his mouth and wrapped your arms around his neck. He smelled of coffee and musk and he tasted like cinnamon; you wanted to devour him right then and there. 

 

“Love you back,” you said it with conviction and pulled him down on the living room rug, making him laugh. Your heart swelled as you basked in his kisses. This was  _ perfect _ . This was  _ love _ . 

 

You consummated your engagement with your second attempt at making a baby. Which one would work, couldn’t be sure. But you hoped one would. 

 

\--------

 

Three months later, your official pregnancy announcement called for a return to the scene of the crime, or rather the conception. The two of you had spent time going over and over how to make the pregnancy known and you kept bringing up a trip back to the mountains to commemorate the moment. Both of your families knew, but you’d kept it quiet from friends and the public until now. Picture snapped, Chris posted it to his twitter, wanting to be sure the news came straight from himself. Rumors were often and rampant and this was not tabloid fodder. This was an excited dad-to-be sharing the news of the second best but possibly most anticipated moment of his life. His best moment, of course, was the moment a month prior when you’d stood with him before family and friends and said  _ I do. _

Your phones exploded with texts and calls as the picture went viral. The news spread quickly and somehow, with the world finally knowing, it felt still surreal. 

 

The next thing he tweeted was a unisex onesie with the words “Watching the Patriots with daddy” written across the front. It was how you’d told him you were expecting. He’d cried almost immediately. You loved your big, emotional football fan husband. 

  
  
  



End file.
